<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil and I by Legend25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021706">The Devil and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25'>Legend25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frieza Yamcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.</p>
<p>Summary: Alternate Reality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is not a single night that I don’t remember.<br/>
There is not a single dream where I can run.<br/>
There is not a single mistake that I would ever regret.<br/>
There is only the longing for my freedom that is lost somewhere.</p>
<p>One day, he noticed me.<br/>
One day, we met.<br/>
The other day, we get to know each other.<br/>
Then yesterday, my whole world is stolen away.</p>
<p>Stolen. That is my life now.<br/>
That is the wish of my dream and the bottom of his desire.<br/>
This is the curse I bestow upon him.<br/>
That is the blame which was greeted by me.</p>
<p>There is no escape. There is no air.<br/>
Only his breath on my hot despair.<br/>
There is no one but his icy eyes and mercilessly hands.<br/>
There are his strong arms, the mighty tail and majestic body of the flesh.</p>
<p>With all his might, he surrounded me, shrouded in his passionate sensuality.<br/>
I had to surrender, to submit in total embarrassment of myself.<br/>
He has a shining life form, it reduced me, rendered me absolutely to his will.<br/>
Those are the consequences when you are dealing with the forbidden shadow of yourself.</p>
<p>The Devil and I never existed.<br/>
Only in your yearning.<br/>
Only in the dark.<br/>
The Devil and I cease to fight.<br/>
We are together until the Universe stops to shine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poem of Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you want?<br/>
You<br/>
Whom do you want?<br/>
You<br/>
How do you want?<br/>
What?</p><p>I want you!<br/>
I wish you!<br/>
I desire you!</p><p>No, you can’t have me. </p><p>What do you want?<br/>
Him<br/>
Whom do you want?<br/>
Him<br/>
How do you want?<br/>
Where?</p><p>I like you!<br/>
I cherish you!<br/>
I love you!</p><p>I crave for you!</p><p>Yes, I am yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was this just a dream, a vision or apparition, or even the calling? He didn’t know. The only thing for sure he knew was the fact that he must go to his training. He didn’t have time to lose. Then he started to hear from other directions about the stuff that were happening recently.<br/>-	Have you heard?<br/>-	Yeah… it seems, this is it.<br/>-	Really?<br/>-	The Devil himself!<br/>-	Wow! Don’t be so loud!<br/>-	I must be, because he is looking for his bride.<br/>-	Bride? <br/>-	I am glad I am a male.<br/>-	No, he or she… can be anyone.<br/>-	No way!<br/>-	Yeah… it is happening once in a thousand years and now is the time… that is why we have those strange paranormal stuff.<br/>-	More than usual if you ask me.<br/>-	What to do?!<br/>Yamcha had to stop their blabbering. <br/>-	Hey! Better focus on your training. We haven’t left much time – he said sternly.<br/>-	But… Yamcha! Don’t you want to know how is he going to do it?! – they complained.<br/>-	To do what?! – he raised the eyebrow, then dropped it down.<br/>-	To choose! – they were so nervous with their speaking and behaving. <br/>-	Who?<br/>-	The Devil.<br/>One second passed. Yamcha started to laugh like crazy.<br/>-	You guys are ridiculous… Please, just stop with this urban nonsense! <br/>-	It is not and you know it! – they verbally attacked him.<br/>-	Focus on your training. As your coach, I order you to get dressed and let’s go!<br/>-	But, but!<br/>-	No, but!<br/>It was finally over, but still… the feeling… the feeling is… eerie. Somewhere in the darkness… he is cackling. </p><p>That night… it was like no other. Again, he was in that sort of position. There is no escape, he can’t breathe or move. Suddenly, he woke up. Straightened his body, looked around his room and noticed… the figure… crouched with the freezing look in his eyes. Those mesmerizing irises, so icy, so red, so crimson, so bloody, bloodshot with the strength of the starlight space. He straightened up, slowly, whirling the tail.<br/>-	Hello, my dearest boy – oh, that voice… from the bottom pit of Hell.<br/>-	What! Why!? – he was hand gagged that very second.<br/>-	Shhhhhh, we don’t want to wake anyone, don’t we?<br/>He tried to speak through the mouth but those were just desperate moans, indistinct sounds. <br/>-	If you are good, maybe it will be much more easier than you think.<br/>Yamcha fought the tears.<br/>-	Prepare yourself… I am coming for you – he released his mouth, his lips are free… but…<br/>-	Ohhh, what a beautiful tongue! – Frieza grabbed his chin, looking inside the cavern. – Just look at those teeth! – the tail is around his waist.<br/>Yamcha wasn’t able to close his mouth, the creature already put fingers, exploring him upside down. When the ordeal was finished, by closing, he felt how his lips are brushed with the fingertips while his eyes are still fighting against the tears. Then he felt being kissed and touched, caressed and fondled, all over his body. He found his scream! He woke up. Sunlight is divine… So, it was… just a dream? Or? He was all sweat, but just like any other day… he fought with reason. He prepared himself and started a new day. As usual. </p><p>-	My dear, my dearest boy… I will have you…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In my hands,<br/>In my arms,<br/>On my chest,<br/>You will find the place.</p><p>Blood – red eyes, the violet lips smiled at him. Again, he woke up sweaty… Too much adrenaline. Too much sorrow, and too much excitement, and even too much suffering. He sat down in his bed. The covers barely covered his naked body. He contemplated his existence. Did he replace his wish or it was already fulfilled? Anyway, he had an accomplished life. Then, why he feels… empty? He looked out the window. The Rays of the Sun are coming merely into his view. Toward the answers. No, how could it be? His head is already pounding and hurting… so loudly in the morning. He grabbed the sheets, crumpling them. No… he is fine. Just fine! Do many people want this life? Or it is just him? It was very painful, that throbbing. Was this what he wanted? Truly want? Or is he just selfish? Like we all are? Nah, he is just… he sighed. He stood up, took a shower and did his morning routine to the tiniest detail. When he went out… that yellow light… oh… he adores the Sun but now it seemed so wrong and truly annoying.<br/>-	Hey! – it was the voice when he arrived to the gym.<br/>He turned around.<br/>-	There is no training today!<br/>-	No? What is happening?<br/>-	The reconstruction, buddy!<br/>-	What? When? Who said? And planned?<br/>The colleague laughed sweetly.<br/>-	Yamcha, why are you brooding so much?<br/>-	Me?<br/>-	Yeah, lately you are not yourself!<br/>-	And you are avoiding the question.<br/>-	Oh, well… it was just so sudden, but don’t worry… after a week, all will be done!<br/>-	And… what in the meantime? Did they say something?<br/>-	No… It seems – he patted him on the shoulder – you all have a free week!<br/>Yamcha frowned.<br/>-	You see, that is the look! What is wrong?! Aren’t you happy to have some free time for yourself and to do some other things?<br/>-	Like what?<br/>-	Like, getting a girlfriend or something!<br/>-	Ah… - he waved his hand dismissively.<br/>-	Oh, come one!<br/>-	No, it is not for me.<br/>-	Hey!<br/>-	What is it now? – he started to get seriously annoyed, more than ever.<br/>-	Come with us!<br/>-	With whom?<br/>-	With us! The gang! Going to the strip club!<br/>-	What???!!!<br/>-	Don’t be such a prude!<br/>-	I am not… but… a strip club?!<br/>-	Just try it, okay? Lose yourself a little, can you?<br/>He sighed… and there he was. The night life, at the club. Nothing to keep him occupied, and nothing to draw his attention. He just had his drink while others were having all the fun with the girls and… everything. He really needs to come to his senses. What is missing in his life?<br/>-	Oh, sweety, do you want me to make you… relaxed?<br/>-	No, thanks! – he offered a small smile to the girl and she went off.<br/>What is wrong with him? And then… it happened, he caught something with his eyes… No way! He immediately went out, from the backside of the club… It was raining. Frantically he is trying to find out… anyone or anything. He is all wet now. And then… it seemed… the shadow in the rain. He came closer, very close. The hand was outstretched toward him. His fingertips almost touched it and then…<br/>-	Wake up! Man! It is already morning!<br/>-	What?! – he didn’t even feel the hangover, he felt like a burned doll. He jumped, insanely trying to catch something invisible with his eyes.<br/>-	Are you okay?<br/>-	No… I mean… yes… I mean… how much do I owe you?<br/>-	Nothing, someone came and paid for you.<br/>-	Who? Who is it!? Please, tell me!<br/>The owner scanned him and just said.<br/>-	Better don’t look, just leave it.<br/>-	I can’t!<br/>-	Young man, I delivered many of these lines… too many and… trust me. Don’t bother.<br/>He felt so dejected. He shrugged. Oh, well…<br/>-	Thanks, anyway and sorry for the trouble – he meant it.<br/>-	Just go home. Okay?<br/>-	I will, bye!<br/>-	And…<br/>-	Yes?<br/>-	Don’t come here, anymore.<br/>-	Why?<br/>The owner was already nowhere to be seen when he turned. Sighing. He left to purify himself and take something to eat and go to bed. In the meanwhile, the agitated person told to the owner.<br/>-	You know he is going to get him, right?<br/>-	Knock it off, woman.<br/>-	I was told how I was ordered.<br/>-	You are one of his many hands.<br/>-	Drop it – she hissed.<br/>-	The boy is strong – he confirmed.<br/>-	He will get him… One way or another.<br/>She was gone and the owner just wanted everything to disappear. Well, at least, for now, the boy is safe. </p><p>In my arms,<br/>In my hands,<br/>In my heart,<br/>You will find your cage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Desire and ambition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freedom of the Devil,<br/>
Is not the freedom of the Man,<br/>
But it is a start of astonishing,<br/>
Beating of your heart.</p>
<p>Yamcha wasn’t always like this. So serious and moody. Before he had many friends, even a girlfriend, but everything is changed when he had to retreat into himself, into the bottom of his own Hell. He just didn’t know with women and friends all started to get their own marriages and lives. There was no place for him or room anymore for friendships. True, he was called and he was there, but all those children and the life of the married couples, always reminded him of something he doesn’t have or just can’t fit in. It is a strange feeling. How… they all were so close and then… just like that… he started to distance himself from them. What is that? What is missing with him and it is not missing with them? True, he was always there for them, but… what about them? The excuse is always how they have a family, and one day he is going to understand. To understand what, exactly? No, really, to understand what? That it is just okay to avoid or neglect your own long-term friend or is it just okay to forget even his birthday completely, just because they have a family? Is it always the excuse how they have problems and issues, how they have a life and he doesn’t? What the fuck was wrong with these people?!<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
They were just fine while they were single, and when they got married, they changed to the point that they were unrecognizable. He could comprehend everything, really everything, but… their behavior toward him already bordered on rudeness and ostracizing his very life. That is why he decided to turn a new page. He left the town and went to a bigger place. He got a nice job and he could even continue his career. He made a decent life for himself. He is secured for life and when he goes to his retirement, he will look back… knowing that he lived a proper existence. What is the issue in all of it? Sure, he will have another friends, maybe he finds a woman too. But, all in his own time and even if it doesn’t happen… so what? Why everyone must be the same?! Uf… sometimes… he had a feeling that from all this thinking, his head is going to explode. Why is he always so nervous and worried? Maybe he should relax a little more, smile often and be cheerful, but… he was just so… disappointed. He felt like he didn’t make it or what? Oh, his ex-friends still called him and showed care for him, but… it was just too late from his side. He learned very well his own lesson of life. What is that? Never to trust completely to anyone. And here he was, so different from everyone else.
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
People strive to be different but when you are different then people are looking at you like you are some sort of alien, or whatever. He sighed. He did that a lot lately. Nothing occupied much his attention but… he should go out.  Maybe, in the woods? Yeah, why not!? He dressed himself and observed in the mirror. Such beauty. He was truly a gorgeous man. He had a nice golden combination of striking masculinity and gentle features of his complexion. A slender body, strong hands and legs, his hands are hard and yet his unruly hair so powerful, ebony dark and wild. He put on, himself, the ordinary shirt and some pants. That was it. Simple but attractive. He went out. He was watched and craved for, but… nothing… could make his mind to wake up from his stupor. And all those signals, he just ignored them because was so much immersed in his own misery. Being in the forest, helped him to tranquil his mind. Suddenly, he spotted a fairy. What?! What the fuck?! Ah? So, this is what it looks like when you lose your mind. Oh, okay… he needs to make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow, but nope, the fairy landed in front of him. She was so cute.<br/>
-	Hey, beauty!<br/>
-	Me? You are real?!<br/>
-	OOOh, don’t say that! Then… I will die!<br/>
-	Ah?<br/>
-	It seems you are absolutely out of your mind.<br/>
-	I am speaking with a fairy.<br/>
-	Okay… okay… I see there is a problem. Okay, let me just check something.<br/>
-	Ah?<br/>
-	In my notebook… I see, there are the instructions! Oh, okay!<br/>
-	What instructions?<br/>
-	This is a spell, fairy dust! It is going to help you to recognize me as a fellow existence. To accept me! Sprinkle!<br/>
-	What?<br/>
-	Here goes nothing!<br/>
Yamcha, all of a sudden, felt how he would actually see the fairy without any issues, or better to say… it was highly normal for him to speak and have one of those creatures beside him.<br/>
-	Are you better?<br/>
-	Yeah… thank you.<br/>
-	Now, I want to warn you!<br/>
-	About what?<br/>
-	About his desire and ambition!<br/>
-	His?<br/>
-	Yeah, the Devil. He wants you! Please, be careful!<br/>
-	What? Hey! Where are you going!?<br/>
-	Just be careful!<br/>
She disappeared and he was left with his new profound instincts, unaware of the pair of eyes which are watching him from the shadows. Oh, how he would like to push his tail between his legs… Hohohohohohoh…</p>
<p>Freedom of the Devil,<br/>
Is not our freedom.<br/>
Freedom of the Devil,<br/>
Is our doomed graveyard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say when you lose your faith in yourself, then you lose your whole ability to even think about the possibility of love. He was walking down the street, thinking about unimaginable, but yet, it is happening every single day. It happened to him, so, why not to someone else? Just like him? Maybe he judged too harshly or some people are just undeserving of someone… Anyway… he must never stop being himself, never selfish… it won’t get him anywhere, yet, his generosity and a good heart was shining out of him. He passed by the poor, by the hungry, by the ones less fortunate, animal or human. He always helped… he just hoped that one day… someone will come to him, just like he is coming to these people. But… it seems… he first needs to get over some horrendous obstacles, the ones only he can overcome. He still can’t believe that there something out there, bigger than themselves, but… it seems, there is. At the moment, he is peaceful. He decided to go to some club. A nice one. Yeah, that was much better. But, as soon as he sat down to drink something. One, particularly, attractive woman sat next to him. She had a shiny gleam in her eyes and green hair. So unusual, but… pretty. <br/>-	Oh, may I buy you a drink! – he offered shyly. <br/>-	Yes. You may – she seemed decisive and her smile was contagious.<br/>-	Okay, then… I mean… hehehehe – he started to scratch his scalp because he felt so awkward. <br/>-	I am Zarbona.<br/>-	Oh… I am Yamcha.<br/>-	I like you. I like you very much.<br/>-	Really?!<br/>-	I was watching you.<br/>-	Really?!<br/>-	Yes, and I think I want you…<br/>-	OOOh, just don’t misunderstand… You are… gorgeous but… I don’t do one night stands!<br/>-	Why?!<br/>-	No!... I am more…<br/>-	You don’t seem like someone who would want to be… bound.<br/>-	No… I just don’t and that’s it – he dropped his eyes, all red.<br/>Zarbona couldn’t quite understand him. He is a tough one.<br/>-	At least, after a drink… would you like to walk me home?<br/>-	Why not, that is the least I can do!<br/>-	OOOh, look at those eyes! So, naïve…<br/>-	Heheheheh, yeah…<br/>Air was so warm and nice. He certainly didn’t expect to come to her house so fast. But when he wanted to go away…<br/>-	Hey, you! What are you doing with my woman!<br/>What a monster! All big and red in his face. <br/>-	Dodoria! Get off!<br/>-	No, you are my woman and you…<br/>-	Hey, hey, hey! Leave her alone!<br/>-	What… you are her prince charming?<br/>-	I said, let her go! – the big man didn’t even know what happened, he was flattened on the concrete. <br/>-	Are you okay? – he tried to turn around, but… some cloth is put over his mouth… he felt so dizzy. He fainted.<br/>-	Heh, it always works! – Zarbona said.<br/>-	Yeah, and the master is going to be so happy! – he got up from his spot. Uf, it hurts!<br/>-	Now, make some nice package out of him!<br/>-	With a ribbon! – both of them cackled. <br/>Lightheaded, however, he heard words and could feel how his whole body is tied up. Even his mouth. Something is stuffed and wrapped. So choking. He was enduring somehow. He opened his eyes… he was in the back of the car. Oh… how is he going to get out of this situation!? He should have been more careful! Now it is too late! Before he fell into depression, the little fairy appeared.<br/>-	You are here! Thank goodness! I found you!<br/>Yamcha was overwhelmed with happiness. Even though he couldn’t speak, he tried to say gratefulness!<br/>-	Don’t worry! Just close your eyes, that’s it!<br/>That moment, he disappeared. She sprinkled both of them and he was safe in his house. Oh, he was feeling like the weights were lift off of him. Overall, he was still tightly secured.<br/>-	Wait a minute!<br/>Just like that, he was free from his bonds. It was such a refreshing feeling. He took deep breaths.<br/>-	Don’t tell me, they work for HIM?<br/>-	Yes. Until you are captured, they won’t calm down.<br/>-	So, what do I do? – he tried not to panic.<br/>-	They can’t capture you in your own house.<br/>-	Why? Sacred?<br/>-	Yes, I did it! Put a ring and everything!<br/>-	Okay… but… why are you helping me, anyway?<br/>-	Silly! You are a good man, and good forces want to help you!<br/>-	I see – he looked somewhere between the bed and the fairy.<br/>-	What do I do?<br/>-	We need to think of something! And the best way is for you to come with me!<br/>-	Where?<br/>-	In the land of fairies! There we can find some solution.<br/>-	Then, let’s go!<br/>They are off. He is certain. He must fight. He can’t cry over his destiny, he must act and he must live!</p><p>You two idiots! You were so close! I could feel him between my fingers and you! Go to Hell!<br/>Sir, we are in Hell!<br/>Goddammit! Don’t remind me!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poem of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the land of sorrow,<br/>There was a time of estranged people.<br/>In the land of darkness,<br/>There was a sunshine of forgiveness.</p><p>In the legendary times,<br/>There is a master and his student.<br/>In the legend,<br/>There is a myth.</p><p>Through the light, you find the dark,<br/>But only through acceptance, you glorify life.<br/>Through all the obstacles, passed from side to side,<br/>And among many enemies, lies down the space of love.</p><p>The truth is always tricky,<br/>Because the shadows are like a dawn.<br/>The lies are always more acceptable,<br/>Because that is where the human heart tries to exist.</p><p>That is why, in the land of forsaken people,<br/>There is one river,<br/>Full of gratefulness.<br/>That is why, in this sadness,<br/>Find a way not to forget what the world has given to you,<br/>And that is… yourself,<br/>Full of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. There was darkness. Surrounded, it felt like he woke up just now, from another dream, left to lurk around to another dream catcher where he wasn’t very sure that it would be the fulfillment of his own aspirations and cravings. And it is very strange. Many are glad, many are ready to stand before God to tell him all the things they never thought would have been truly possible, but here he was, silently, calling for HIM. Yes… that was the solution. Confrontation. But not in the way face to face, but just a talk, a small one, just like the one you want to have with the lost ones but you keep wandering around, counting all the pearls of the closeness, of the death, that is catching upon all of us and then when you thought you are ready, then comes the rain, reminding us of the question… What are we running from? Really, what was so obnoxious, what was so unforgivable, what was so disgusting, and what is truly unbecoming… of wanting to crave for the darkest desires and ambitions? Is what… is that it? Because he loved so much the unknown, the dark… that he actually attracted it? What is the point of standing before God, then? When he is already lost, and forsaken, judged and blamed. Oh, the blame… that was really something that we all have on our souls… we are using and we are used… but all that is just the passing… the passing of love, and what is there? Only the one… true feeling… Just to be his…<br/>-	I see, you are calling for me, my love?<br/>-	I wanted to talk… can you… can you stand in front of me? May I see you?<br/>-	No, you can’t.<br/>-	Why?!<br/>-	You know why.<br/>-	Tell me, I don’t know.<br/>-	Yamcha, it is very clear…<br/>-	What?<br/>-	My intentions toward you.<br/>-	I see, it is all my fault.<br/>-	No, it is not… it is just…<br/>-	Just… what?<br/>-	Yearning.<br/>-	Lust?<br/>-	Of course… you have the most passion in yourself.<br/>-	To feel filled?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	And then… I will be free? If I… give up myself to you?<br/>-	Never. Never free.<br/>-	Then… what is it that you want… to leave me alone?<br/>-	Only if you are ready for the sacrifice. <br/>-	What kind?<br/>-	Your soul.<br/>-	I… I don’t comprehend.<br/>-	I will leave you alone for this life, but when the Death comes…<br/>-	No…<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	But…that is not fair!<br/>-	You called me, after all, I am the one who took the bait.<br/>-	No! You are lying!<br/>-	Never… never.<br/>-	I won’t do it.<br/>-	Then, my dear, we are continuing our little game.<br/>The vision is over. He woke up. In a dreamland of fairies… he has to find… a way out. While he is fighting, out there… It is waiting. With a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A world without issues… oh, so beautiful.<br/>A world without questions… oh, so amazing.<br/>A world without fight… oh, so boring.<br/>A world without you… that is Hell.</p><p>Ginyu was very excited! Lord Frieza is calling for him! Oh my! In front his mirror he even practiced some of his new moves. He hopes it is going to be worthwhile. He trained very hard to please, to satisfy! He just adores power! A powerful authority, to the point he is idealizing even the worst of the worst. He wants to work for that, to encourage and to possess the view of what it means when you have all and the only one who is beneath you are your subordinates while you answer only to one man. Oh… just how many of them he brought to their knees, in chains, in front of Frieza. He hoped he will have another chance, just like always! He told to his men when he confronted them.<br/>-	I am called – he said solemnly.<br/>-	OOOh, great!<br/>-	It means it is time!<br/>-	I can’t wait!<br/>-	Good for you, sir!<br/>-	We are waiting!<br/>-	Yeah, just tell us what is new!<br/>-	And what to do!<br/>-	Wait, a man needs to find his words!<br/>-	What, you tell me he can’t speak because of me?!<br/>-	He can, but you are in his way!<br/>-	Okay, then I am just a mermaid, manipulated by tides – he made a new stroke with his dramatic movements.<br/>Others watched the idiot on display. Ginyu hit his sub – captain.<br/>-	Behave, when I return… BE READY!<br/>-	Yes, sir.<br/>-	Yessss!<br/>-	Yes, yes.<br/>-	Sir, yes!<br/>Amused, he passed the corridors, kneeling before his lord in his large and luminous room, full of shades.<br/>-	My Lord, you called for me?<br/>-	Indeed.<br/>-	Just give me an order and consider it done!<br/>-	Captain, I want a certain man.<br/>-	Order!<br/>-	His name is Yamcha. A human… bring him to me.<br/>-	I will! I am going to that dimension this very second!<br/>-	Wait… that is why I called you – he swayed his tail back and forward and then turned to the captain.<br/>-	My boy is in a fairy land.<br/>-	What!?<br/>-	Yeah… it seems that witch helped him again.<br/>-	You mean, Baba?<br/>-	Yes… she is protecting him. Even Zarbon and Dodoria failed me because of it. <br/>-	Really!? But… why would she mess with your plans… Why would she dare to oppose you?<br/>-	Because – Frieza said in a suspicious tone – there is something about this boy… He is not a talent nor he is ungifted. He is also not someone who is strong enough, he knows to be a coward many times but still he is has bravery when he finds in his soul something to fight for…<br/>-	My Lord! You speak so poetic!<br/>-	Don’t interrupt me, you fool!<br/>-	Sorry, my apologies! – he bowed.<br/>-	I don’t need your apologies… What I need is you to be careful and take him when she expects you to strike the least.<br/>-	Consider it done! – he straightened himself.<br/>-	Be careful… I don’t want to clean behind you – it was a threatening voice.<br/>-	Consider it done!<br/>-	He is precious to me. Too much, maybe that is why… she wants to protect a good soul. A gentle heart.<br/>-	Consider it done!<br/>-	Oh my, blast it, you are infuriating me! – he raised the voice but stayed calm.<br/>-	CONSIDER IT DONE!<br/>-	Go to HELL!<br/>-	Consider it done, as well!<br/>Frieza facepalmed himself. </p><p>Yamcha enjoyed his time, when suddenly a whistle happened. He looked horrified in the direction. How on Earth did that creature appear here?<br/>The captain just smiled, with crooked and devious eyes of Hell.<br/>-	I don’t want anything with you!<br/>-	You are coming… with us!<br/>The group surrounded him. Oh, crap!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Spell of Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fight, they crawl<br/>They want, they lust<br/>They slither, they bite<br/>They never cry.</p><p>They urge, they are the malice<br/>They wish, they desire<br/>They need, they heed<br/>They never deem.</p><p>They force, they aspire<br/>They crave, they thrive<br/>They strive, they walk<br/>They never talk</p><p>They battle, they search<br/>They lurk, they are meek<br/>They torture, they enjoy<br/>They never ask</p><p>The horde of demons are like the devil itself<br/>The horde of devils are like the demons themselves<br/>But the horde of divine creatures,<br/>They are the ones who always find a way To Heavens!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King Cold was aware of his son’s lust, he is even more aware of Cooler’s envy. And now, it seems… his two boys are ready to fight each other to the last drop of their own blood just to spite their own strengths. He analyzed the human boy that his little prince desired. Hm, not bad, not bad at all. But why? He watched the fight of the fairy world and his son’s soldiers. No, they didn’t succeed at all. At dawn, at that place, the darkness, has no place. Even he doesn’t have such power to defeat such madness of goodness, but, the problem is… even in a human world… his son was defeated… What in the world made him think he has a chance in a world of God Power? He could only imagine that the throat of Ginuy is soon going to be cut. Who is going to replace him then? Who knows… there are many more who wanted his place, the position of the fool with silly movements.<br/>
-	Father, what are you looking at? – the older son came to him, behind his chair, while his is still watching through the crystal ball that Yamcha.<br/>
-	Human, my dear son.<br/>
-	Ah, I heard that my little brother caught quite the most handsome one – he smiled sickly, observing from the corner of his eye.<br/>
-	That is the problem.<br/>
-	My little baby brother has a problem??? OOOOh, that is the first time I ever imagined to live enough to see and hear that! – he was delighted.<br/>
-	Don’t be such an envious fool, my dear.<br/>
-	Oh, but why? – Cooler swings his tail around his body, then back and forth, his raspy voice and cold eyes even more icy.<br/>
-	It can happen to you too.<br/>
-	Don’t make me laugh – he snapped.<br/>
-	Instead of enjoying that boy’s fragile flesh and sucking his hot breath, look… he has a problem with elves and fairies!<br/>
-	Interesting… but… why would they interfere so much for some human?<br/>
-	Because, there is something special about him… he is not perfect and yet…<br/>
-	Yet?<br/>
-	So pure.<br/>
-	Yeah… I see what you are talking about… comprehending myself… I am aware.<br/>
-	Of what?<br/>
-	Maybe, I can try?<br/>
-	Cooler… You want to die so badly?<br/>
-	No – there was a pause.<br/>
-	Don’t do it. Stay out of it.<br/>
-	If you insist, but mark my words… If Frieza doesn’t succeed, it is only fair for me to take!<br/>
When he disappeared, King Cold already planned how to attract that boy out of the safety of the fantasy world before both his sons tear each other apart, that is why… he must… definitely, he is smiling hellishly…<br/>
-	Seduce and conquer<br/>
-	Capture and restrain<br/>
-	Entice and bring him to his baby boy.<br/>
You are so done, little Yamcha. In the meantime, Yamcha was getting already worried what is in store for him. They will never leave him alone. There must be something he can do!<br/>
-	Yamcha, why are you worried!?<br/>
-	Puar, I can’t stay here forever! – the little fairy turned into her real state.<br/>
-	Why!<br/>
-	Because! I am a human and hiding here, only brings danger to this world and… I can’t live like this!<br/>
-	I know, but… we are just so close, please, be… be patient! It is not your fault!<br/>
-	Ah… I don’t know… I am trying to endure, but what is it that you are doing?!<br/>
-	We must preserve, until there is a chance to completely lift the curse of your world. In that way, he can’t hurt anyone anymore!<br/>
-	And you need me?<br/>
-	Yeah, you are the purest! We have waited for thousands of years just for you to be born, to mature so we can help humans but… The Devil.<br/>
-	He noticed me before you completed your ritual?<br/>
-	Yes, and now everything is so slow and complex but don’t worry, once it is all done…<br/>
-	I still can’t believe that I am the one…<br/>
-	Yamcha, don’t lose hope. Don’t go anywhere… Promise me! He must never lay a hand on you or take you… or else…<br/>
-	And what if it happens???<br/>
The little cat was silent for a moment.<br/>
-	Never give in. Fight and we will thrive!<br/>
Still, Yamcha is suspicious. What if that is not the way to win the Devil?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a veil of darkness<br/>No one is here beside me<br/>There is a bonfire <br/>You cross among many corridors<br/>Between the pillars and into the darkest doom.</p><p>No light, only the shadows of the starry nights<br/>In my arms<br/>In my hands<br/>You will find the source of greatness<br/>In his arms<br/>In his hands<br/>You will discover gratification of sense</p><p>The white hand, closed around the nape of the neck, bringing gagged lips, with the dark cloth around the head, nearer to his own heated mouth, darkly lips, kissing him passionately. </p><p>Fingers are spread, grabbing him, and he is running away<br/>He concluded, this is not real<br/>From the edges of the windy forest<br/>He is escaping to the safest refuge of his living body and mind<br/>He is gasping for the air.</p><p>-	Yamcha, are you okay!? What are you doing here!? It is night!<br/>-	I know, but… they tried again… but this time… this is something… or someone.<br/>-	Else!?<br/>-	Yes! But you… don’t seem surprised? – he calmed down.<br/>-	Oh, Yamcha… I am so worried. We must all be careful!  </p><p>Puar hugged with Yamcha. This time, it was close… so close… King Cold was very disappointed. The boy is strong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanted all of him. His body, mind, soul, especially his mouth and tongue. Yuck! He is hearing him every night and finally, he gathered the courage and went to one of the mirrors in the Tower. He stood in front of one of them.<br/>-	Come out, you bastard! I can’t even live normally anymore, because of you! It is all your fault!<br/>-	Keep it quiet, we don’t want to disturb the little ones, aren’t we, the little one? Hm??<br/>He turned around, Yamcha was shocked to see the horned monster inside one of the mirrors. He looked so real, like he could just step out or grab him, within his fingertips. He could even feel just how unnerving it was for such a powerful creature to have everything and still can’t manage to come out of one of the magic mirrors.<br/>-	Hey, who are you?!<br/>-	Me? Are you really blind?!<br/>-	No, really… who are you?<br/>Frieza blinked.<br/>-	Ah! – he nonchalantly bowed to Yamcha and straightened up. – This is my first form!<br/>-	So, I saw you, in my dreams, in your…<br/>-	The fourth.<br/>-	How many do you have!?<br/>-	Six.<br/>-	I see… - wait a minute, why is it so easy to speak with this creature, with this mystic being? Maybe, because they are connected for so very long by this game of cat and mouse or it is something else? Because, however you see it, how should it be possible to ever feel anything for the Devil? Then it clicked to him.<br/>-	Are you really the Devil?<br/>-	Oho! So, you noticed?<br/>-	Noticed what?<br/>-	Don’t play silly… of course I am some sort of space demon, but the Devil himself… unlikely.<br/>-	Then… why are you?<br/>-	Considered or why am I representing myself as one?<br/>-	Yes! And are you really in Hell?<br/>-	It is a nice disguise, but the magic ones saw trough me and I am really in Hell but I don’t own it.<br/>Now it is Yamcha’s turn to blink.<br/>-	Through me you want to get out? Completely?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	You have your servants who are not in Hell but still manage to hear or see you? Listen your orders?<br/>-	Yes.<br/>-	Who put you in there?<br/>-	Monkey.<br/>-	Ah?<br/>-	I said… monkey – he said through gritted teeth.<br/>-	Okay, I just don’t want to upset you anymore… I just wanted – he sighed – to be free from you!<br/>-	That is not possible, better just surrender yourself to me. Allow me to catch and capture you.<br/>-	Never! Why are you so obnoxiously obsessed with me!?<br/>-	Tell me… are you still a virgin? – he asked with a mischievous smile.<br/>-	Oh, come one! – Yamcha was red.<br/>-	You see, that is why, you are so cute!<br/>-	You hate cute!<br/>-	I love your cuteness. <br/>-	You will never take me!<br/>-	Never say never – he laughed maniacally! <br/>Yamcha furiously left. There must be a way to get rid of him!</p><p>Just for your information, you will never be free from me! / that was a dangerous threat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamcha was getting annoyed, to the point it could possibly be his middle name. Then all of a sudden, Puar came to him.<br/>
-	It is over!<br/>
-	What!?<br/>
-	We won!<br/>
-	Just… like that?!<br/>
-	Yes! The circle is done and he can’t enter your world.<br/>
-	But… but… he said to me that he isn’t actually the Devil and that he came from space!<br/>
-	Listen, his kind belongs to the race of Frost Demons, they are space devils and it is right what he has told you but… trust me, there are no boundaries of his evil deeds. He is irredeemable.<br/>
-	You are saying that there was never a chance of persuading him in some other way?<br/>
-	No, and the barrier over your world is untouched and uncompromised. He can’t even come through any dimension.<br/>
Yamcha’s eyes were filled with hope.<br/>
-	Does it mean, I can go home!? Finally!? I am … free?<br/>
-	YES!<br/>
He embraced the little cat. He is so happy, beyond thrilled. Oh, the nightmare is over!<br/>
-	You couldn’t give me a better gift than this one!<br/>
-	Go and enjoy your life – Puar is excited.<br/>
-	But… wait…<br/>
-	What is it? – Yamcha let go.<br/>
-	What about his henchmen?<br/>
-	They are gone too, remember, it implies on them too!<br/>
-	Oh, I am so… so… - he sighed with relief. Such a great feeling.<br/>
-	Thank you so much, thank you all of you, from the bottom of my heart!<br/>
Puar was incredibly happy, and before Yamcha could say goodbye and ask if they are going to see each other again, he found himself in his own bed.<br/>
Then it struck him. Puar said that they needed him to complete the circle because of his purity or whatsoever and… he panicked. He looked out the window. The sky is darkened. He got up and dressed himself. When he went outside, people were screaming and running away. He watched the sky, the full flying saucers made a hole in the atmosphere and they were beaming and attacking people. The aliens were destroying everything. He saw one of them coming his way. He defended himself and his neighbors. They must stay hidden, and what about him?! He knew exactly what to do. To face off!  This was already too much, who knows what it was done to the fairyland and how did that Devil did it? Then it crossed his mind… Maybe… he tricked them in believing that the ritual will be successful and it is going to react but… what about… Wait… Was this all… all… real and happening? How much was he sleeping?<br/>
-	Yamcha!<br/>
-	Oh, Puar! I thought I will never see you ever again!<br/>
They hugged each other and Puar explained.<br/>
-	We are fine but he tricked you!<br/>
-	What?!<br/>
-	When you came to him, to the mirrors, then he used the energy he could collect from your emotions!<br/>
He went pale, totally.<br/>
-	You mean…<br/>
-	I told you to never go there! NEVER!<br/>
-	But… but…<br/>
Suddenly, Puar transformed, the illusion was over and next to him… was… FRIEZA. He instinctively backed away, nervously, hysterically he looked around… He was in the SHIP. Everything is so dark. He could see how they are moving away, from the dark skies, going into the night, through the star vortex full of shining lights and silvering dots, and then… it overcame him. Overwhelmed him. It was his fault… his fault… for befalling into his hands. He fell onto his knees, watching how his world is disappearing and everything he knew. He lost everything, even his only true friend. Puar.<br/>
-	It was the work of art to get you here, my Yamcha – he heard the dark words from the sickening and playful voice.<br/>
He was numb. The tail is around his waist, pulling him up, placing him on the alien’s chest. He heard the beating. Tightening his hold. Two strong arms encircled him, pulling him even closer, warmer, filled with lust and passion.<br/>
-	You have a choice. Easy or hard way. You choose – he whispered such domineering words, with his eloquently refined and mannered way of speech. Oh, that elegant voice… that demeanor and that stance of the imperious Emperor of all Evil. He is going to be the death of him.<br/>
-	NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
He screamed, finding his voice. His mouth is clapped with the powerful hand. Frieza is the winner, laughing manically while Yamcha is in agony. </p><p>HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life, he wants his life back! In the corner of the giant bedroom, of the reptilian alien devilish nest, he was tied up and properly gagged. He could only moan and cry through the gag. He wanted to scream and just to beat with his bare hands… Frieza had to do something and the only thing he came up with was to jump on Yamcha and furiously restrain him until he starts to behave himself. He didn’t want to put him to sleep or anything else. He needed to think over his situation and to just fucking take all in! Yield and submit. It will be so much easier if he would just listen and accept. He won’t hurt him, he will protect him and care for him, in his own way. After all, he wanted something more to fulfill him and maybe one day to make him whole again with the new arrival of the children. <br/>______________________________________________<br/>But… that was so… far away from all of it. Yamcha doesn’t need to know that he can get him pregnant. He can procreate by himself but still, children are stronger and more resilient if it is born from the host, live longer and they are healthier. When he wants something, he wants to be done in the good way. Rightly, how it is supposed to be. But, all Yamcha could think is his life, his life and his life. What was all that about? Life? What is he saying? Like, he doesn’t have now life but before he had? What do humans mean by having life? To Frieza, it is the existence of itself but for humans… it means much more, habits and purposes, making something of yourself… Again, he didn’t quite understand it. They have only one and short life and they spend it on chasing some dreams and goals? And if they are not destined to be granted… they what? Kill themselves? <br/>___________________________________________________________________<br/>Or if they don’t abide by the rules of the society… what… they kill themselves again, mentally and physically? And he is the fucked one?! You can say that all this muttering and blabbering is so annoying to him. Even though Yamcha is cute and he looks good in it or better to say it looks good on him, he would rather have a mate he can speak with or to. Him being nonstop bound and with the stuffed, covered mouth is not what he had in mind but if it is what is necessary to make him reasonable, then… he is going to do it. He just hoped it won’t be for a long time before Yamcha adapts to his new surroundings and… a new life / that is how humans portray the new environment and habitual rituals. Entering the room, Yamcha cowered in the corner, as much as he could. He just wanted to be free. With crossed arms, Frieza was watching him intensely and then spoke.<br/>__________________________________________________________________<br/>-	You have no control over your life, you never did. That is why I don’t know why you just don’t give in the new opportunity… and… - he leaned closer – me.<br/>Yamcha backed away but he didn’t have where to go anymore. Frieza then paid attention to the meal with the corner of his eyes. They already brought it in here. Good. He looked down, watching his boy, his mate. <br/>He had the urge and slowly kissed the back of Yamcha’s head, the forehead, and finally, his gagged lips. He stroked a little the chin and the covering mouth. It seems… it made him calmer.<br/>-	I will untie you for you to eat but behave, or there is no eating, drinking or doing what is need to be done in the bathroom. Understand?<br/>___________________________________________<br/>Yamcha nodded. He quickly felt the relief of being unbound and ungagged, when the cloth brushed down and Frieza’s fingers were in his mouth to push the stuffing out of his mouth, he was already in the world of daydreams… It was so good. The alien Devil smiled evilly. So, this boy is not so “pure” to the point that he doesn’t feel his own sensuality. Overall, Yamcha without hesitation ate and drank, then went to the bathroom, and when he was done, Frieza was waiting for him on the bed, with the crossed legs, wavy tail and bent elbow on the knee upon which his chin was resting.<br/>____________________________________________<br/>-	Now, my dear human… I have a proposition for you.<br/>-	Ye..s? – Yamcha was so afraid… he was so confused and out of his mind. He didn’t know how to react or conduct at all.<br/>-	Sit here, next to me… but… - he threatened – behave or all the ropes, chains and gags are back on your body and in your mouth.<br/>-	Okay, okay – he put his hands frantically up and down.<br/>-	Relax and calm down.<br/>-	I… I…<br/>Before he could do anything, he was snatched and tightened by Frieza’s tail.<br/>-	Mmmm… you smell nice and those clothes… so regal, it suits you! – the Devil Emperor of the Universe, the space Overlord, nuzzled himself in Yamcha’s hair.<br/>His heart was beating wildly, ready to escape from his chest. Then, his chin is turned toward and closer to Frieza.<br/>-	Now, we need to talk.<br/>He gulped it all down… down in the abyss. These so lovely touches, passionately kisses, caressing hugs and lustful caresses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamcha was sure that this nightmare isn’t going to last for long but still, waiting and watching Frieza’s eyes, all he could do is listen, for now.<br/>
-	Give yourself to me, completely. Surrender – gently speaking, so kindly worshipping his cheeks with his hands and body with his irises.<br/>
The young man was reluctant and he said what he could say. What he could utter.<br/>
-	Please, I don’t want to be here or with you. Please… I – he was desperate – I just want to go home. Don’t be angry… please!<br/>
The alien space Devil was already frowning.<br/>
-	You are mine. You belong only to me. I own and possess you. You understand?<br/>
-	But – he just wanted to cry how much helpless he was and he felt like shit!<br/>
-	You can fight or try to run away. I expect that and even looking forward to it – he smiled hellishly – but the more you struggle the more I will tighten the chains.<br/>
Yamcha was battling with his emotions. He is taken away, entirely.<br/>
-	What is life without freedom? Just – he looked the monster in the eyes – to be your captive, prisoner? The whole life in your captivity?<br/>
-	Hm, it doesn’t need to be that way – Frieza is merciless…<br/>
-	Then… how? – Yamcha tried to squirm from the Frieza’s hold without success.<br/>
The alien space demonic Emperor smirked.<br/>
-	Allow me to offer you my gentleness and so much more, and also allow me to protect and care for you. Then, your life… will be… with purpose and maybe you change something, even – he was so close, the distance between them to be locked – bring something of your old life into this new one, enriching it… forever.<br/>
Just like that… Yamcha couldn’t fight anymore. He… allowed to be taken and loved by this space Overlord. He was breathing so hardly while Frieza is sucking all of him, kissing and licking. He moaned very hard, didn’t know what is exactly happening. Then he started getting truly filled with panic. Suddenly, a strip of the duct tape was over his mouth. Frieza had to make him more peaceful, sure and more submissive, just more… open and fragile. In that way he can relax… he can whimper all he wants but this is for tranquility… Over time, Yamcha will not be so afraid of the… intercourse and all of its advantages… oh, so full of sexuality. He was brimming while stealing and taking. The young man sensed the power is protruding through him and his body. He leaned on his elbows only to be turned on his stomach with the full access. He cried through the sticky gag, screamed but couldn’t take it off, his hands are captured and held down. He was just feeling a lot of it and finally, the pleasure came, after the pain… he had to relax and here it is… finally… the overpowering climax! He fell asleep immediately while Frieza is above him, smiling with satisfaction.<br/>
He is cuddling him with his tail and limbs, fully covering his body only to place him on his chest and that is how they both fallen asleep. But, after some time, Yamcha woke up, feeling the penetrating beating heart under his ears. He noticed that his lips are still gagged. He left him like that? He didn’t even bother. He reached to take it off but he was so tired, that is why until the morning he slept like that. Well, there is no morning but… instinctively, the body was waking by itself. He looked at Frieza who is awakened. He lovingly caressed his gagged mouth and kissed him.<br/>
-	Let me free you.<br/>
He ungagged him with one stroke, removing the strip. Ah, what a nice feeling. Then he noticed something else, forgetting the whole ordeal. Wait a minute. What happened? Why doesn’t hurt anything? Why isn’t he sore? He felt so good. The Devil just smiled.<br/>
-	I will give you all if you obey and accept me. This is only the beginning.<br/>
They kissed with lascivious passion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	So, if I obey you, take your orders and commands, to be submissive to you, then you are going to allow me the certain freedoms?<br/>Frieza sighed. His human boy is getting on his nerves already.<br/>-	If that is how you see and want to describe the position of the victim, then suit yourself.<br/>-	My position of the victim? – he was getting angry.<br/>-	Do you see how open you are with me? In just a couple of days? If I wanted a slave without the brain… trust me, I would have it that way.<br/>-	Stop threatening!<br/>-	And you should trust me a little bit!<br/>They are both furious by now.<br/>-	You don’t trust anyone and yet you want me to trust you?<br/>Frieza snorted.<br/>-	All I want is to protect you and take care of you.<br/>-	I can do that myself.<br/>-	I know.<br/>-	So?<br/>-	I don’t care. I want you to accept my advantages. <br/>-	What?! What if I never learn to feel anything or just use you in some way… or hate you for the rest of my life!<br/>-	Hm, I wouldn’t like you to hate me, but if I must, I will live with that – he pondered with his hand on his chin, resting on the other arm. That was his usual demeanor or with the crossed hands in front or behind the back. His tail… it also sends so many signals and stories, unspoken words. Very quickly he learned how to read what is unread and to hear what is unheard with nonverbal communication. <br/>-	You know what… you are just suspicious to me!<br/>-	Oh, my dear – he opened his arms, like a welcoming gift of appreciation, wanting nothing more than to have him again in his arms – you will just have to live and deal with it. I can do whatever I want. You can’t. You have the restrictions and you have the prohibitions.<br/>He put his hands down.<br/>-	That is not fair! If I were stronger… I would…<br/>-	You would nothing, oh my sweet dear, you would do nothing. You know why? – Yamcha was so frustrated and so mad that the tears filled his eyes almost to the brink of falling.<br/>-	Because you are not born that way. You are born as you are and you are just fine. There is no need to go over your boundaries just to kill yourself over something that is never going to be. It is not your fate to be strong, but to find the strength in your weakness.<br/>-	I… I don’t understand – Yamcha slumped before the Emperor, just sitting and listening. <br/>-	You, humans, are so obsessed to reach some heights against all odds, in the spheres where you are… obviously… just mediocre. <br/>-	What do you mean! That I don’t or have no rights to dream?<br/>-	I didn’t say that!<br/>-	But…<br/>-	Instead focusing your energy on what you are good at, you focus at something that is maybe good to be your spare time but not your true self.<br/>Yamcha sighed. Some are born gifted in the areas and it seems he is born to be the food for the stronger ones.<br/>-	I wish I was as strong as you.<br/>-	And then what?<br/>-	Don’t you prefer equality?<br/>-	What do I do with that?<br/>Yamcha was losing the hope… They are just wired differently or maybe he is wrong?<br/>-	You think if you are beneath me… that you are worthless? What kind of place, you humans, try to create? Instead of supplementing each other, you are competing in the territories that are entirely out of reach for you.<br/>-	I…<br/>-	Didn’t you see that there are people, in here, who are even weaker than you and they are my assistants or workers…<br/>-	I…<br/>-	Why? They are useful and you, being stubborn as you are… are USELESS! That is why you always… LOSE! Maybe if you focused your sights on what you are good at, then maybe you would discover that there are more to your life than you actually thought.<br/>Frieza didn’t even need to torture him, he broke him completely. He hanged his head, looking away in the shame. He is being lectured… by the Devil?<br/>-	Leave me alone.<br/>-	Yamcha… I won’t argue with you anymore. Accept your position and you will find your happiness.<br/>-	NO, no, NO! I even lost the only friend… - he was so desperate.<br/>-	He can go back to you when you are ready, now you are a mess.<br/>-	But… I don’t know what I am good at! What, just to be your whore!<br/>Frieza slapped him hard, so hard that he fell to the ground.<br/>-	I want a mate. If I wanted a whore, there are plenty of them. And now, wash and dress yourself. You need a job.<br/>Ah? What the heck?<br/>-	You heard me. I won’t having you around sniveling, complaining for your tragedies, asking for the God and cry yourself out for your miserable existence and your failure of life. Get up. You still need to earn your meals here – he put his hands behind his back. – Was I clear?<br/>Yamcha, confused to the point that he would confuse even God, just nodded. All of a sudden, Frieza approached him, put his hand through his richly and lush hair.<br/>-	We are going slowly, my dear – he whispered – slowly.<br/>The human looked hopeful. Even smiled, a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People strive for the different, people want to be different. But, when they are different, then… the issue starts. Fear, hate, avoidance, ban… Yamcha has never felt so much fucking low in his entire life. It doesn’t mean that what he is doing is wrong or that he should give up, but maybe, what Frieza tried to tell him that he must find something that motivates him, something… more… something that is only his and the reason, the purpose of never giving up. Yeah, that is his problem… giving up too easily. Maybe because he was used to more comfortable life and as soon as it gets too much, he just drops, never knowing that maybe there is a chance in the future. <br/>_________________________________________________________________________<br/>Then he is very depressed that he couldn’t be of much help and he could if he wanted to. So, it isn’t only about getting stronger but the way how to do it. Without a clear passion in his mind and soul… he for sure, would never make it. And now, it is his turn to… adapt. That is the way. Only changing himself, he can survive. Even the greatest of the races died out… not because they were weak… they didn’t adapt. They were too much prideful and egoistical… even the slightest difference or remarks… were crucial to the survival that is leading to something better and greater. It is easy when you are walking the path of beautiful flowers, but what about thorns? Why do humans always love to cut thorns and to adapt to themselves? By their laws, rules, morality or principles? It should have been the other way around and now he is confronted by two paths. He must deny his pride and maybe in that way… at least, he will save his dignity, and what about his life? That is for now… put on hold? No, it is still life. Stuck or no stuck… It is life.<br/>-	Hey! What are you thinking so much about? – the little pig was very angry that he almost tripped over him.<br/>-	Oh, sorry, sorry… I…<br/>Frieza appeared. Everyone removed their presence or just bow whenever Frieza shows up. Scary and eerie. Only if you are needed, he calls, you stay.<br/>-	Allow me to introduce you –Yamcha gulped at these words. – This is Oolong, the assistant of my main technician. <br/>-	OOOOh, so that is you! Lord Frieza, is this your mate!?<br/>-	Yes, it is – he smiled delightfully and his tail made a little whirl and a jump.  <br/>-	Cool, wait a minute, I am calling Bulma, right away! – he went to one door, yelling, not trying to open it.<br/>-	BULLMAAAAAA! Lord Frieza is looking for you! Hey! <br/>-	I need to poop!<br/>-	Do it later!<br/>-	Can’t! Leave me alone or I will make you stuffed for the rest of your life!<br/>Yamcha was so… dumbfounded. They acted so naturally and even childish, he looked closely at Frieza. It seems, everything is allowed as long as they are doing their tasks and don’t cross the boundaries. They know their place. <br/>-	Sorry, we need to wait a little. So, anyway, how may I help you!? – he bowed politely.<br/>-	Oolong – he inclined his eyes toward Yamcha – tell me, would you mind if my boy is part of your assistant group for the technical department?<br/>-	Of course not, but… it must be confirmed with Bulma. I mean – he looked curiously at Yamcha and then at the Emperor whose attention is now on him – he just needs a little practice, that is all!<br/>-	Good. Very good – he is delighted while Yamcha is still in the clouds. <br/>-	Here I am! – when Bulma entered, Yamcha was so red in his face and Bulma was also shocked that, what she heard, rumors… is the truth.<br/>-	You are really handsome! It is abnormal how good looking you are!<br/>-	I, I… I… - he was stunned.<br/>-	My dear, this is Yamcha and Yamcha this is Bulma – Frieza cleared his throat.<br/>-	Yes, yes – she slightly gave a bow and then looked at him expectantly. <br/>-	I am not giving him to you so you can… process.<br/>Yamcha became a tomato, completely. Bulma started to laugh along with Oolong. Soon, they stopped. <br/>-	Don’t worry, no touching! I just wanted to compliment you for catching this guy!<br/>-	Great! Now, regarding that we have no misunderstandings, is it appropriate for him to serve you?<br/>-	Not at all, you know that I am always short with the staff!<br/>-	That is what I wanted to hear. Oh, well – he turned to Yamcha who lost his speech – he is yours but… only for the technical stuff – he emphasized the words.<br/>-	No problem – she smiled hideously, Oolong had to facepalm his forehead. <br/>Now the attention of the Emperor is now full on him.<br/>-	Behave and learn. Expect you at lunch, then you go back here… then… we will try some training. Then dinner and… our nights – he said it with such intensity and sexual vibrations that it is now turn for Oolong and Bulma to become rosy. <br/>Yamcha just nodded, too much distracted by the attractive and provocative woman. He is doomed. She winked when Frieza left. Oolong showed the teeth. He is in Hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Song of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no touch like your disdainful claim,<br/>There is no sorrow like your practical chains,<br/>Just accept me and your new position,<br/>And maybe one day you will be free.</p><p>There is a mark of your cruelty,<br/>There a symbol of your ownership,<br/>There is such greedy and sweet irony,<br/>And maybe one day you will find your symphony.</p><p>There are the days full of sugar,<br/>There are the days full of salt,<br/>There are those who mock,<br/>There are those who rot.</p><p>Remember just these words,<br/>It is never fair,<br/>Remember the dust of stars,<br/>That will land one day.</p><p>Here is the proof of your superiority,<br/>There is the hint of your complexity,<br/>There is no harshness in your popularity,<br/>But the fame is the one that is the singularity.</p><p>One day, you will discover your weakness,<br/>That day may never come,<br/>Until the defeat of the one,<br/>Who shall bring the birth of Dawn.</p><p>Until that day, just focus on your present,<br/>Wait, till you are born again,<br/>And maybe, just maybe…<br/>That one day will always last,<br/>Just for you,<br/>Forever and rest.</p><p>The space ship was coming close. King Cold and Cooler are paying a visit to their Frieza. They are gleefully and notoriously excited to meet his everlasting partner and mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	So, what is he like?<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	Oolong! That is not nice!<br/>-	Why? I want to know!<br/>-	You are just making him even more nervous!<br/>-	But I want to know!<br/>-	Oolong!<br/>-	How, the two of you, got here?<br/>-	Ah! It was that or to get captured by other traders.<br/>-	What?!<br/>Both of them sighed. They needed to explain to him some things and it seems they are not getting the answer from him.<br/>-	Frieza, he enslaves and conquers, then sells – she said darkly.<br/>-	What does he sell? – Yamcha was getting truly uneasy. <br/>-	Planets, people, technology, resources, materials and other stuff – Oolong additionally added and explained.<br/>-	We were caught in between, and so… - Bulma trailed with her thoughts while Oolong was getting very depressed.<br/>Yamcha was feeling like a revolted wolf. And that being loves him? Wants him? What the fuck?<br/>-	That is why many are calling him the Space Devil and his family, the Hell family. <br/>-	I see – he looked around, lost in his own thoughts by listening to Bulma, so he had to ask Oolong. <br/>-	Are you slaves or workers?<br/>-	Workers, thank God – said Oolong.<br/>-	And just like that, he does that to other living beings? – it was a fantastical discovery of the two sides of one being.<br/>-	Yes – both of them nodded and confirmed his gravest fears. It dawned on him. Maybe he can be the catalyst of the change? Or maybe of something new? Wait, what is this all about? Where is this all coming from? These delusional thoughts?<br/>In the meantime, Frieza was thinking about Yamcha. Maybe it is time for him to take some rest. <br/>-	Guards!<br/>-	Yes, Lord.<br/>-	Bring him to me. <br/>-	Done!<br/>With his eyes set on another galaxy with his tail swishing and coiling lightly while his hands are behind his back, he was pondering and brooding about his family who is coming his way. Hm, maybe he should do it here? And then? Or wait? Perhaps, he is just getting annoyed?<br/>-	You called for me… - he is just not used addressing people like that and considering what he found out… it was better not to upset the beast – Lord Frieza?<br/>Frieza smiled. Yamcha could see, through the glass, how the Emperor of the Universe is very pleased, or better to say, relishes and is turned on when he says it more than anyone else, but… he doesn’t need to know it. He is not giving away any of his weaknesses to the boy. Still, maybe the boy wouldn’t even know how to use it against him or wouldn’t but still, people change. That is what is bothering him more than anything else. <br/>-	Have you had some fun, my little one – he looked with the corners of his eyes to his direction.<br/>Yamcha was pale, very pale.<br/>-	Is that why you did it, Lord Frieza? – instantly the Overlord smirked.<br/>-	What? You have to be more specific – he played a game, like he is a fool.<br/>-	You want me to be of use but also, you just wanted directly to confront me with fears and horrors that you are throwing on others?<br/>-	Oh my – Frieza turned to him, at last – it is very interesting.<br/>-	What?<br/>-	How intelligent you are.<br/>Yamcha flinched. He was testing him, not mocking. <br/>-	Instead of beatings, you scare me… <br/>-	You think? – the intensity of the atmosphere is too much. He is sweating while devilishly looked upon.<br/>-	I…won’t try to escape.<br/>-	We will see… we will see – Frieza looked so deviously, telling him in a sarcastic way that he has no hope to ever be free from him.<br/>-	Why have you called me? – Yamcha asked dejectedly. <br/>-	To train trough meditation – now he straightened up, looking directly at him – clean your mind and spiritual body. <br/>-	I am getting stronger? Why? What are you preparing me for? – Yamcha was focused, not allowing to be distracted by the tail.<br/>Frieza Laughed. This is too much fun. Of course he can’t ever get stronger than him or skilled enough to escape but the way how his little one saw through him is just admirable and amazing!<br/>-	For marking, my dear boy. <br/>He frowned horrifyingly while Frieza spectacularly enjoyed watching the look on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamcha felt horrifyingly. What to do? What to do!? WHAT!? This all is just … it is bottomless. He has to do something. He can’t allow himself to be just the puppet. He thought he can adapt, but only he could think is the escape. The only thing he could endure is the strenuous work of his own mind. Okay, he knew how the guards operated, when and how many. Regarding Frieza, once a week, he would leave him alone during the night when he needed to do his business. Other nights, he has no chance. So… maybe just that one night. Regarding the systems of surveillance and alarms… this is something that Bulma can help him with… But, there is the problem. They could be spied and eavesdropped, and also, why would he risk the chance? <br/>_______________________________________________________________________<br/>Maybe they are loyal to Frieza to the bones and he is the only one who thinks this way. Uf… The problem is… he needs help. He needs someone. It wasn’t even important what he has to give up or what is the price, he just needs to get out. All of his senses for survival were working maniacally. It was of no importance anymore even he knows to fight or how much he is strong or not. Or anything. What is in his mind is the survival. But, how to find someone? Hm, he needs to prepare more names of other races and how many and who is out there. He was thinking very hard. Maybe the enemy of his enemy is his friend? Sure thing! That is how he can come to the some solution but… first, he needs to send the signal. He learned how… Overall, he would never leave Bulma or Oolong without asking them… but first things first, he needs to provide the hope and then to ask… anything else is just too risky. The only issue is not sending the signal but what to do when it is answered? He needs his own private line, not to be discovered. He remembered something what Bulma taught him. This is going to be of use for him now. The only thing he needs is now, privacy. </p><p>Deep down in space, Tien and Chiaotzu, the bounty hunters, were getting very depressed. They didn’t hunt anything or anyone. This was getting a big burden for both of them. They weren’t as strong as many others and that is why they had such problems. They felt disgusted to work something else, especially something that is not paying off on a larger scale. That is why they always focused on the bigger prizes that they can catch with their tactical and spiritual minds. Heck, if only they had something to offer to someone and then to get the half of it and another half when it is handed over. They both sighed. It seems… lucky is not on their side. <br/>-	Is anyone there? – they are both disturbed and shocked. What the fuck? The broken signals were getting through.<br/>-	Who are you? How did you catch this signal of ours?<br/>-	Oh, thank God! There is someone!<br/>-	Who are you?! – Tien was very suspicious, maybe it was a trap. Chiaotzu was very curious.<br/>-	I am Yamcha! Please! I need help! I will do anything! Is there a chance to meet you at the crossroads?<br/>-	Why? And from where? – then it got to him: - And from whom?<br/>-	Listen, I will secure the ship. Put it on autopilot, I don’t know how to manage spaceships yet, or maybe she can fly it and disguised it from noticing,  but… just give me your coordinates and meet me there! Please, here is desperation, the need to run away! From Frieza!<br/>The shock was surreal, no, no fear… but the chance! Oh, ho! Frieza! Everything that belongs to the Emperor is paid enormously!<br/>-	Are there more people? – Tien already calculated darkly while his little brother smiled childishly. <br/>-	Yes! Two! Please, please help us! We are going to thank you anyhow we know!<br/>-	Oh, you certainly will – he whispered to himself, then cleared the throat. – Then we are settled. Send the parameters and I will be waiting for all of you! And, don’t worry.<br/>-	Thank you so much!<br/>When the talk was over, he contacted Saiyans.<br/>-	What do you want? We already told you not to cross our territories empty handed or… you will do – the sinister laugh came from the speaker.<br/>-	Oh, I have something… Kakarrot. If you want, come and get it yourself. You won’t be disappointed.<br/>Tien confessed everything. Saiyans are hooked up. The plan is set on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Are you sure?!<br/>-	Yes, Oolong, trust me… I have some magical tricks up my sleeve.<br/>-	Thank you so much, Yamcha! – Bulma hugged him, even though Oolong was weary of their eventual escape.<br/>-	And what if we don’t succeed!? – he was hysterical, frightened. <br/>Yamcha looked both of them. He sighed. He didn’t know but doing nothing will only make the things worse.<br/>-	We have to try – Bulma was decisive. – Come on, Oolong! Don’t be such a coward!<br/>-	It is easy for you to say!<br/>-	Hey, hey, you two. Tonight, okay?<br/>They nodded while their hearts are at their throats. And… the time came, the time for sleep, the evening even though it is always dark.<br/>-	My dear boy – Frieza acknowledged him with his gaze, paying the utmost attention toward his partner.<br/>-	Yes, Lord Frieza? – he was in bed, covered by the saliva and fluids.<br/>-	I have some arrangements to do. Tonight, you are free from me – he smirked in his own way.<br/>-	Alright – he was feeling sleepy, but before he fell asleep, he had sensed how Frieza is kissing him, pulling up the covers. As soon as he felt the beast is out of his range, the bloodied eyes are wide open. <br/>He brushed his teeth, took a shower, dressed himself, prepared and ready. He came toward the door. With the magical trick it was opened and the fairy dust did the job. Both of the guards were fainted. He went out, the alarm system, detectors, sensors and cameras and everything, also was covered by his magic. Frieza wasn’t aware that just because he isn’t much of a fighter, that he still uses his brain and has some magic abilities within himself. Someone would say that magic is connected to spirituality. True, but on a different level. It is not psychic but it is fantastical and transcendental, only few can use it properly and he is still learning. He count the steps and the guards. Whenever it was needed, he was skilled to put them away from his way. Finally, he came to Bulma and Oolong who hectically were waiting for him. He made a nod. They quickly, while feeling their bursting chests, came from behind him. Heavily breathing.<br/>-	Do I need to transform!?<br/>-	Only if it is needed.<br/>-	Yamcha, thank you for giving us a chance, I don’t know how to thank you enough! Thank you so much for coming for us and freeing us!<br/>-	Bulma, thank me if we succeed – he smiled brightly and kindly.<br/>-	Okay – they squeezed each other’s hands with hope. Oolong rolled his eyes.<br/>At last, they got to the ship. The magic won’t last long. They were ready to go inside when the throat is cleared. They turned pale, turning around. <br/>-	Oh, my. What a power you have in there, inside yourself, hm… my boy?<br/>-	Frieza! – he was speechless, the two of them cowered behind him.<br/>-	You really think that I am such a fool to ever permit you to fool me!?<br/>-	I…<br/>-	I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! YOU WILL PAY AND SO THEY TOO!<br/>Before Frieza unleashed his power, the meteor struck them and the ship went down, leaned on the upper side. Yamcha took his opportunity. He used all he got against Frieza, immobilizing him in the sphere of magical proportions. Going inside the ship. Hopelessly scared, Bulma initiated the ship. Oolong and Yamcha were strapped too and with the speed of light, they were out of there, into space! Frieza propelled after them. Bulma was capably managing avoiding him. He won’t shoot because he can hurt Yamcha, blast him into million pieces, that is why he could only chase them but… the thing is… the dust inside him made him out of breath and before he could come to his breath, they were far away from him. They escaped!<br/>-	Just wait when I get you, CURSED BOY!<br/>Yamcha felt the dread down his spine, and after some time, all three of them… could breathe.<br/>-	What now?<br/>-	We are going to someone who can help us, Oolong.<br/>-	You trust him?<br/>-	I don’t know, Bulma.<br/>-	What?! You mean, I mean… if we don’t have where to go or someone to show us… we are as good as captured again!?<br/>-	Wait, wait… it just… I have some strange feeling about him, and yet…<br/>-	Maybe you can use magic on him! – Oolong offered.<br/>-	Maybe… the thing is… we need help and… I just know that I shouldn’t be reckless but I was so desperate and…<br/>-	Okay, okay… we go slowly, okay… - she inhaled, exhaled. – We will see, one thing at a time… okay!?<br/>They all agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had enough food and water for the whole year. The medicine and other necessary stuff. But still, all that suffering and running away, made them really tired, so… they slept whenever they had a chance, trying not to run into Frieza’s men who are frantically searching them. <br/>-	So, why did he choose you, out of so many? – asked Oolong after a good sleep. <br/>-	I don’t know – Yamcha narrowed his eyes, he looked over where Bulma was tinkering.<br/>-	She is one of the most beautiful women in the universe and yet… he wants you?! No, no… don’t look at me like that… I…<br/>-	Be quiet, she is going to hear you!<br/>-	I am, I am… but still…<br/>-	I think it is not everything about the looks and… maybe he is more into men. To tell you the truth, when I look at Bulma – he made a pause – it is better that way. <br/>-	Yeah… - Oolong trailed off.<br/>Then there is that moment that is creeping out and reaching for him.<br/>-	I really worry about this Tien. I just hope he is the right man.<br/>-	That is his name? – Oolong was too much nervous to think about the possibility of betrayal.<br/>-	Yes, and Chiaotzu. <br/>-	There are two of them?<br/>Yamcha nodded, completely lost in his thoughts. Bulma sensed the looks, she threw the piercing glare at his direction. That was it. She left everything she had and went into another room. The young man took the hint. He got up, going after Bulma. Closing the door. It was happening. Oolong really felt awkward. Oh, well. He can read some porn. In the meantime, Frieza sensed what Yamcha was doing… Oh, he was giving himself, pleasuring someone else’s body, offering himself absurdly. Oh, how he is going to torture him when he gets him. He boiled inside himself. He had the feeling that the bowels of his organs are going to burst. On the other side, Tien was going, soon, to meet those renegades and sell them for a good price. But, all of a sudden, he noticed that Chiaotzu wasn’t feeling well. He just dropped down. Immediately he searched for the medication but… nothing was good! What?! He fell into despair. It must be that the boy caught something while travelling and what now? Beep, beep! It was them! What to do!? Their plan! Out of his mind, he had no choice. He put his little brother to sleep while letting on board the other ones. They were truly surprised when they saw the size of the ship and when they recognized that Tien is a human being!<br/>-	How great is to finally meet you! Thank you so much! – Yamcha had a handshake with disturbed Tien, but he was hiding it pretty well.<br/>-	Thank God, you are a human! That is good sign – Bulma said, greeting unnerving Tien.<br/>-	Wow, all our things, we can put it here! So much room! – Oolong was amazed before saying hi.<br/>-	Everyone, please, make yourself at home.<br/>Then he left. The three of them didn’t know what to make of it. Oh, well. The other ship will be put on autopilot to go after them, while the things are rearranged inside the other, bigger, ship. Overall, they settled and waited for Tien but… he was nowhere to be found. Yamcha decided to check upon them. He saw how Tien is fighting to keep his little brother alive. Just like that, he knew the feeling and what to do. Putting his hand on the boy’s forehead, Tien forcefully looked at Yamcha, not even trying to push him away. It was like… he could feel it. The next day, Chiaotzu was just fine. Tien couldn’t thank enough to his savior. His eyes were full of tears and so bright. His brother so grateful and blissfully thankful. <br/>-	Thank you so much, Yamcha!<br/>-	Don’t tell the others, I don’t want to … worry them about the virus or anything. Let them be.<br/>-	Don’t worry, we are safe but like you said… no need but… what about?<br/>-	Please, I don’t know how I did it, I just did – he was smiling very kindly and Tien returned the smile, suddenly, feeling really upset and shitty.<br/>-	Yamcha…<br/>-	Yes?<br/>He told him everything. The young man was horrified. After five minutes, they were flying away, all of them, before those Saiyans come their way. They had to forgive Tien and his little brother. They were surviving like all of them in the universe filled with godly creatures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Empty hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turn the situation to your favor. Be in favor. Adapt. I will protect you and take good care of you. Those words! They are echoing but at the same time, he can feel them and heard them. How could he even believe them! How can you ever adapt to the slavery? Uh, he just hated everything about himself right now. He was taking showers, day after day. Just taking them violently, and no matter how much he, with great detail, washed himself, he is still… so dirty. He embraced, hugged himself. Just… himself. He wiped off, got dressed. Then, started to look carefully his reflection in the mirror. He was astonished. His… his scars! They are gone and his face, even body, skin, breath, he could feel even blood and flesh, everything is purified. Huh? Did he notice it now, did he feel these sensations now? Or he didn’t want to see? He just can’t remember. He is too much focused on running that it seems he can’t even remember when was the last time when he actually looked himself in the mirror. He sighed, his drew his hand through his lush hair. What is happening to him. Has he done the good thing? For everyone? They wouldn’t even be in this disastrous and big mess if it weren’t for him. Knocking.<br/>-	Yamcha, are you alright in there?<br/>-	Oh, Bulma – he went out immediately.<br/>-	Here… sorry… I took my time.<br/>-	Don’t worry – she smile gently. – I am glad you are okay.<br/>-	I am…<br/>-	Why do you worry so much?<br/>-	Ah…<br/>-	I know – she watched him directly – it is tough, all this suspense but you know what?<br/>-	What? – he asked hopefully.<br/>-	This is the best thing and chance of ever believing that this can happen! And all thanks to you!<br/>-	But, Bulma…maybe I just messed all up and put you all in danger. Killed you indirectly!<br/>-	Don’t talk nonsense – she laughed a little. – You gave us the opportunity.<br/>-	And what to do now with that opportunity?<br/>-	Go to the Green planet.<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	It is similar to Earth.<br/>-	You want to settle there but…<br/>-	No, no… we need to go far, where they can’t reach us. Then we are settling somewhere where we can live peacefully.<br/>-	Hm, I hope that Tien and his little one will accept the fact that they must find a way to live more decently.<br/>-	Yeah – she looked around – it seems so, but we will all manage. As long as we have freedom, everything is possible!<br/>They smiled at each other with honesty. It is true, as long as they stay together, they have their place among the stars. Meanwhile, Frieza was getting impatient beyond reason. <br/>-	Oh, my little brother – Cooler provoked – we have come, only to find you in this state.<br/>-	It is interesting that your little one is, actually, some sort of wizard! – he sighed. – You could be a little smarter.<br/>-	SHUT  UP. BOTH OF YOU!<br/>-	Why are you so drastic, my dear brother?<br/>-	Shut up! Go to Hell! I am working on it!<br/>-	Thankfully, we are not anymore in that Earth’s Hell, thanks to you, but still you can be a little more considerate to us.<br/>-	Father! Stop it! I will go myself if my men can’t find them!<br/>-	Maybe he uses some of his spells? – Cooler asked cynically.<br/>-	Stop it, Cooler, don’t enrage your brother more than it is necessary. He learned his lesson. <br/>-	I think my head is going to split in half! Go away, both of you, come back when I have him in chains and gagged!<br/>-	I think watching you in your own self bondage is much more tempting and pleasurable – Cooler teased him. – Do you remember, when we were kids, the one who lost, would be bound and gagged? Oh, it was very interesting to watch your squirming.<br/>Frieza didn’t want to reveal or be reminded of his sadistic past where he very quickly proved who is the better and more powerful son. <br/>-	Unless you want me to draw the stake through your butt and intestines, spilling it through your mouth, I would wisely advice not to upset me anymore!<br/>Cooler had to retreat. Such a threat, knowing this little monster, it could easily be done. King Cold wasn’t charmed at all.<br/>-	My son, what are you going to do? There are others.<br/>-	I know… I don’t rule over them and they have their own vast territories… If he gets in their hands…<br/>-	What are you going to do? I think the best way is just to leave him.<br/>-	And my pride?<br/>-	I knew you will bring that up.<br/>-	I will pay for him or forcefully get him, either way… He will always be mine and when I get him… Uh, when I get him!<br/>The family left him, going with their paths. Frieza was watching them leave. He drank the wine to sedate himself. He was so good to him, careful, considerate and gentle. He looked at his hands. What has shaken him to the bones, was the fact that they are empty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. His power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an enormous planet. Green, all green. They landed and as soon as possible they were buying what they need, in search for other things. Especially for the information. Someone told them that they need to find the little island. There is one old man who can help them. They got there but it seems there is no one. Then, Yamcha felt it. The little one threw himself at Yamcha.<br/>-	Yamcha! Thank Gods! I found you! <br/>-	PUAR!<br/>They hugged, kissed and were so happy and excited that they couldn’t believe it!<br/>-	I tried to reach you but you found me instead!<br/>-	Oh, I am so glad! I thought you are gone!<br/>-	No, I am not! Don’t worry. Earth is safe, the only who were missing are the space beasts and you! We knew that they used your energy to escape!<br/>-	Yeah, we need to talk a little about that.<br/>-	So, you already noticed?<br/>-	That is how I even escaped.<br/>-	I see…<br/>Everyone is looking at them with great curiosity and kindness.<br/>-	I almost forgot! Sorry guys! These are my friends and let me introduce you to them and them with you!<br/>Then, it hit me while he was presenting everyone… HE HAS FRIENDS! On Earth, he was so lonely without any goals and here… in space. He truly met good friends! Heck, maybe this even needed to happen so he can have this extraordinary life! With me you are always going to fun, never boredom. Stop it! He had to move him out of his mind and even heart! Nostalgia is killing him!<br/>-	Are you okay, Yamcha? – Puar asked worriedly. <br/>-	Yeah, I am fine! – he laughed it away.<br/>-	He does that from time to time, becomes absent – said Bulma.<br/>-	Thank goodness he doesn’t do it when we are in danger – said Oolong.<br/>-	I think we shouldn’t worry, even when he thinks – said Tien.<br/>-	The only time when he doesn’t forget himself is usually the bathroom! – said Chiaotzu.<br/>All of them burst out laughing. It truly was like that. Then, suddenly, one girl appeared.<br/>-	Hello, everyone. You came to see Master Roshi and the witch?<br/>Tien became red when he had seen her.<br/>-	Yes! We want some information – said Bulma.<br/>-	Follow me!<br/>Inside, they were welcomed even with the turtle who was soundly asleep.<br/>-	Puar! I see you are blessed with finding your Yamcha – Baba confirmed.<br/>-	I am! Master Roshi, look this is him and his friends!<br/>-	I see, I see… NICE BREASTS… I mean…<br/>The next thing, he was flying across the window into the ocean. When he returned all soaking wet, and sat down, he asked.<br/>-	Help yourself, here you have plenty of food and drinks!<br/>-	Master, we have come – Yamcha came to him, kneeling in front of him.<br/>-	Oh, so you are the one with the power… I see what you were telling me Puar.<br/>-	Huh?<br/>-	You don’t know? You are one of the few people who can use spiritual magic in his own way.<br/>-	So, that was it?!<br/>-	Yes! And you are going to become more developed and more powerful.<br/>-	Does it mean that he can protect us until we don’t escape? – asked hopefully Tien.<br/>-	He could, but he is still so young!<br/>-	And can you tell us where to go from here? What is the best option? – Bulma was very direct and persistent.<br/>-	Baba, can you help us?<br/>-	Of course, wait a minute. <br/>With her crystal ball she found a perfect spot.<br/>-	Here, but hurry, he is coming for you.<br/>-	WHAT!?<br/>-	Frieza is almost here.<br/>That is why those messages in his head were so intensified.<br/>-	Quick, let’s go! – Oolong was so afraid and sounded very fragile. <br/>-	Calm down, we are going! – Chiaotzu tried to reason him.<br/>-	Thank you so much for everything – Puar said in the name of all of them. <br/>-	Wait, can you take Launch with you?<br/>They introduced her as their grandchild.<br/>-	Please, when he comes… he won’t hurt us but we are afraid for her!<br/>-	Got it! You have my word! She will be protected! – Yamcha vowed and she hesitantly with crying said goodbye while being led by Tien.<br/>-	Good Luck! – all of three who are left said to the group of people who were just trying to find the safe Haven desperately. <br/>After some time, the reptilian lizard Alien knocked on the door. Baba opened that door and elegantly in the mood, Frieza walked inside. No one bothered to close the door. He sat down uninvited. <br/>-	So, I think we need to have a talk. Don’t you think? – he inclined his eyes in their direction. <br/>The turtle went out while the brother and sister were prepared for the session with the Devil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They talked. Frieza was not impressed.<br/>-	I smell him, old man. He was here.<br/>-	And I have no intention of giving anything to you.<br/>-	Then I need to lure him in order to capture him, am I right? Is this what you want?<br/>-	Frieza, let me tell you something – Baba started talking, he paid his attention toward her.<br/>-	How old are you? Hm… you don’t want to answer… I see… So, you see… it is the same with us. We are old, waiting for the death. That is why if you don’t want to prolong our suffering at your hands, then… be quick. You won’t get anything.<br/>Frieza put a joker smile on his face. What a lovely and happy family. Ah, happiness on his face. He raised his neck. <br/>-	You are wasting my time. <br/>He stood up, swinging his tail. He was losing his time. And the time means everything. He walked away, already on his ship. He sat down in his floating chair, putting one bent elbow on the support then he leaned his cheek to rest upon it. He was terrifyingly angry, looking through the space. It is just a matter of days when others will catch up with them. And then what? He could lose Yamcha for forever in the darkest corners of the universe, never to be found again. He didn’t want it for the boy. He cared for him, and that is why… he was ready to offer him something he can’t refuse. For that, he needs his help.<br/>-	Sir, you called me?<br/>-	Berryblue, I need you to call King Vegeta IV.<br/>-	For what, sir? I apologize if I offended you or even forgot my place. <br/>-	I have a deal.<br/>-	Of course, immediately!<br/>After some time, the screen represented the King of all Saiyans. Regal and Royal. Next to the Emperor, he is the most powerful being in the universe.<br/>-	I am listening. Don’t take my time.<br/>-	Tell me, did some strange signal reach your ears?<br/>-	Signal?<br/>-	Yes, maybe one of your subordinates or… maybe… your right hand man, your best, praised warrior… the Supreme Commander knows about this incident?<br/>-	You mean, Kakarrot?<br/>-	Exactly – he narrowed his eyes and then loosened them a bit. <br/>-	You really have the eyes and ears all around the galaxies.<br/>-	I wouldn’t even survive if it weren’t for my delicate agents.<br/>King Vegeta smirked his notorious smile, giving Frieza the impression of the finest cruelty. <br/>-	We want your boy so badly. After all, I want to personally thank him for doing such a good job at freeing the abominations.<br/>-	Yeah, that is why I am so worried. If you catch him first…<br/>-	Kakarrot put you in that prison for a reason, along with your family, but now… here we go again. At the beginning.<br/>He is threatening. Frieza had to put up with all that shit for a while. He just needs to protect his boy.<br/>-	Don’t lay a finger on him – icy, venomously.<br/>-	Or what? I would really like the taste of him. To experience the satisfaction of sharing and taking something that is yours.<br/>Frieza just smiled. Oh, how he would like to skin the monkey, cut of his tail and has his entrails eaten by his mouth, between his tongue and lips. <br/>-	Tell your man to stop chasing after them. I have the proposition.<br/>The king raised his eyebrow. <br/>-	What can you bestow upon me that I can’t take by force?<br/>-	A woman, the most intelligent, resourceful and the most beautiful one and she is with him. And I also know you want a child, just as I want it. So, we can split our share. What do you think?<br/>-	Are you so desperate?!<br/>-	Are you so foolish to take on me?!<br/>He seriously contemplated. <br/>-	The others?<br/>Frieza sighed. To put them into slavery or into business? Neither. Because of Yamcha.<br/>-	Let them go. That will be our bargain. They will do anything, even obey, completely forsake their freedom for them.<br/>The King excitingly agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy air is between them.<br/>-	This is the message from your dream? – Bulma asked disbelievingly.<br/>Others have the darkened expressions.<br/>-	Yes. He has that power and somehow, with his consistency, he found my mental waves and delivered it.<br/>-	You are saying… that’s it?<br/>-	I think so – he sad with the blank face.<br/>-	And what about… about everything?! And all of us?<br/>-	I don’t know… I mean… we can continue but… - he looked beyond the window into space. It seems he will never get rid of the chains.<br/>She swallowed very hard, she looked at the others. Even Puar didn’t know what to say but still he tried.<br/>-	Yamcha…<br/>-	Yes, my friend?<br/>-	Maybe, you both, should consider the proposal.<br/>-	What?! To accept it? – they both looked at the flying cat while the others were confused as Hell.<br/>-	When I left my world in search of Yamcha… I figured it out… that running away was never an option – he said solemnly.<br/>They couldn’t figure it out, they were just all depressed. At once, something was heard. The Horrified Sound of the Beast. They shit themselves. </p><p>That is when everything goes downhill,<br/>When nothing goes your way.<br/>This is the moment of sincerity,<br/>But never give up even for the second.</p><p>It is easy to give up,<br/>Hard not to surrender,<br/>Tougher to comprehend,<br/>Even the deadliest to accept.</p><p>Nothing is as it was,<br/>Everything changes,<br/>There is no path or bridges,<br/>There are only the possible choices.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truth is… they panicked. It took them half an hour to comprehend the whole situation. The ship is still in one piece but still what was that hellish noise or sound? They needed to check it out. Through all the doors, corridors, halls and rooms, they were checking out. Then, they did find something and it was quite unusual. The group was blinking… what the hell? At the end of the ship, they found an egg. It was awkward. A true egg… and the sound… did that come from inside? And… how did the egg find itself here? It means that when Yamcha, Bulma and Oolong were running away from Frieza, they didn’t check the whole ship and now… they have this thing? Maybe it was a stowaway. Even Frieza wasn’t aware of the fact that it was left there in secret. Oh, great. They have two ships, they combined it and now it looked like one and on that one, that side of Frieza’s ship… it was that monstrous sized egg. The conversation… has started.<br/>-	What to do!?<br/>-	I don’t know!<br/>-	Whose egg is that?<br/>-	What is it doing in here?<br/>-	We have to get rid of it!<br/>-	Now!<br/>-	I don’t want to die!<br/>-	You won’t die, you idiot!<br/>-	Some monster is going to come out and… we are fucked!<br/>-	No, it won’t!<br/>Yamcha, strangely, didn’t sense the danger from the egg… he sensed… love?<br/>-	Maybe we can make some omelet?<br/>-	Oh, for goodness!<br/>-	What?!<br/>-	You would actually eat it?<br/>-	When you are hungry, you eat all.<br/>-	No, no, no… just get rid of it!<br/>-	Guys! Hold on, hold on!<br/>-	What is it, Yamcha?<br/>-	I think it is going to hatch soon.<br/>-	Huh?!<br/>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, the group that is going to be soon attacked and even sold to their honored masters are now upside down, travelling hysterically around the ship.<br/>-	IT WILL EAT US! All of us!<br/>-	I think it is my egg.<br/>Drop…<br/>Dead…<br/>What the mother fucker did he just say?<br/>-	Yeah – he put hand behind his head and he smiled like an idiot. <br/>-	I can explain… I mean… I felt really bad and… when no one noticed… I felt that something went outside of me. In the bathroom, I checked my anus… there was blood and everything… I tried to find what popped out and found this small ball… I didn’t know what to do about it and with all this craziness I just forgot about it and put somewhere. I thought I won’t even find it or even remember it. Being afraid for my health, I was obsessed with putting some cream on my wound but eventually, the next morning, the wound was fine. Anyway… it seems… it grew big.<br/>The group didn’t know what to make out of this confession, the only thing they were very sure is that the hatching has begun and after really a short amount of time… the little amphibian that looks like Frieza, emerged from the shell. It looked around with its giant and innocent eyes… He found MAMA!<br/>-	Mama! – the little one stuck himself to Yamcha who was bewildered, instinctively hugging the small child, naming him Kuriza. He needed to wash him from all that slime and sludge, feed him and put to bed… then he would react and think more openly. <br/>-	We are so fucked – it was the statement of the universe… said Oolong.<br/>While Frieza, he sensed something weird, very familiar and yet so unlike. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Oh, well, maybe it is just indigestion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiren hated people. He hated the loneliness, but most of all, he hated those freaks who call themselves the vision of humanity. Where was that humanity when he was lost and alone? Even when he was raised and taken care of… it was nothing but just to justify, to clean the prosperity of someone’s mind. Sure, no one controlled or even forced his master but still, like everyone else, he was left behind. Why? Not only because of heroism, but maybe because of someone’s wish and craving, someone’s morality… or even the excuse of that same humanity. What the fuck was that… anyway… People do more bad than good. That is why, perhaps, they deserve to be tortured and killed. Every good deed is the restoration of humanity, right? Or not? In the end, his body is made into a weapon…That is why that one swallow of goodness never did make a good spring… just that one… Then, someone comes and tells him how one can change something and what if he can say that no one can change anything. He looked passed the horizon, over the silky and fresh mountains. Breathed in and out the crispy and cold air and was satisfied with the emerald nature around him. Shining and glimmering like the sweet, worshipped and crystalized dew. Then, he noticed something between the stones and hills… His excellent eyesight was straining to see better. He needed to come closer. When he did… he was… disturbed. The little baby was held in the arms of a man, protectively and motherly. He remembered himself… the baby is so tiny, just like him… so many years ago. He scooped them up and took to his magnificent and traditional cottage. With the fireplace and cozy ambient, while outside… the storm was approaching. After some time, Yamcha opened his eyes. Panic stricken, he was looking for his child. When he noticed that the baby is beside him, cuddled and taken care of, he started to cry out of misery. Then, his eyes paid attention to the monster sized creature.<br/>-	Who are you? – he asked in fear.<br/>-	Jiren.<br/>-	Ah, you… thank you – he felt relaxed all of a sudden not so tearful.<br/>-	What happened?<br/>-	Ah – he closed his hand over his temples… he is so nervous and anxious. His hand started to tremble. He felt how the sudden movement of Jiren’s fingers made him relieved and less depressed, more relaxed.<br/>-	Thank you, again – he looked at his hands then at the little one.<br/>-	Would you like to start from the beginning?<br/>-	I… - he looked hopefully. – Can I trust you?<br/>-	Yes… I am the Defender of Justice.<br/>-	Really?<br/>-	Yes. So, tell me… tell me everything.<br/>-	I will, I just need to…<br/>-	Take your time, eat, sleep and when you are ready… talk.<br/>-	And… you don’t mind the little one? – he is so uneasy while he is looking at the big bulb.<br/>-	Stop fidgeting… All is fine. Rest and then… we talk. Okay?<br/>-	And… I … - he dropped his head. – Sorry, really sorry, but I am desperate and I need to ask you.<br/>-	Be open.<br/>-	Do you require something from me?<br/>-	Like what?<br/>-	A Favor to return?<br/>-	No, but… you are a handsome being – he travelled his enormous fingers all over Yamcha’s face that made him feel so on fire. He retracted his movement and stopped his hand from going any further. <br/>-	If you want to relieve yourself in that way, why not… and if not… I will never force you.<br/>Yamcha sighed, feeling so much better now. He drew his attention toward his cute little heart and sweet baby. No one can hurt them while Jiren is here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	When I sensed them and their energies. I knew what I had to do. Open the portal to the checkpoint of our forever refuge. It is a powerful form of magic. That is why Baba, the witch we went to, explained some things secretly to me and only to use when I am certain and no way out. But then, my friend Bulma, with whom I shared only passion, told me that maybe this isn’t what she wanted and she is sure the Saiyans wouldn’t like to come back with empty hands. That is why she decided to stay and allow herself to be captured and led to their King. I just… don’t know how she is and I am really worried. I would like to visit her or see her… but… I can’t because of the King who wants me as a hostage and use me as the bait against Frieza… Oh, I see by your look you know exactly who he is… I mean… he is the one who started all of this and the reason why we were running – he sighed very hard – eventually, we all said goodbye to each other. They went their way and Bulma left us with the capsule to her new world. I was the one who needed to stay and close it, then I would follow the group but… Frieza was there first, surprised me and with the ship I hardly crashed here. I escaped it with my child in my hands but… not knowing anything and being so exhausted I just lie down with the tired baby. I disguised us but it is just a matter of time when he will come for us… and I am so worried that the group, my friends will be dead worried about me and Bulma and I am also freaking out because of her… I just… I just – he looked hopefully at Jiren – I just need to find out if she is fine and to go to my friends, to return… and once and for all to finish with that Devil!<br/>-	Did you have a forceful bond with him? – asked Jiren calmly, not giving any emotion of how he is feeling listening to this story. <br/>-	Yes – he looked down.<br/>-	And, would you be satisfied if you would say your greetings to all your friends and stay with me?<br/>-	What?!<br/>-	I want you – it was the blank statement. Just like that…<br/>-	You don’t even know me!? And, can you even protect my child and me from him? Accept both of us? Oh, what I am talking about!? – he so confused, going with his fingers through his hair. <br/>Jiren touched his forehead and he stopped playing with his hair.<br/>-	He is the full force but even though I said that I give you the choice… I still mean it… but… overall, this is the only way to show you the whole prospects of living in this new world with me. To be forever protected and loved together with your little one. I would adore you both. I need a family and… I think God sent you here so you can fulfill and complete me. <br/>Yamcha blinked. What he needed to understand is that this is space. New races and they are not humans. They think and breathe differently. <br/>You can’t deny the fact that they are different and their principles are just unique unlike humans. Our laws don’t suit to their comprehension. And they can collide as much as you want but in the end, why always to prolong, why not just try? No matter how crazy it is… Yamcha was aware that he needed a release.<br/>-	If I – he was rosy – give myself to you… please… be gentle – he smiled.<br/>Jiren returned the honest smile. It seems the baby will be taken care later because he is still asleep. He must be dead tired. After they eat and Yamcha was ready, while still checking on the sleeping child, they went into another room. There, unmistaken and unafraid, he accepted the adaptation… the unknown… He felt that hot touch and their warm mouths are sealed together. With his own will and love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inspiring imagining and delusions<br/>
It was the intercourse and the fear of the unknown<br/>
Now, completely surrendered to your resigned fate<br/>
Left in the illusory hands of God<br/>
No control, No power over yourself<br/>
Is that the claiming? The claim over yourself and over your mind.<br/>
The claim over your body and claim of your free spirit and spirituality. </p><p>Then, there is the mark, you can feel it… just like the grappling teeth<br/>
They are abstract, but they bite, it hurts, they break the skin, blood starts<br/>
Then the energy or metal chains and bloody shackles<br/>
So heavy and so obstructive<br/>
You don’t feel anything anymore<br/>
You just know you have to escape<br/>
There must be that escape.</p><p>All of a sudden, the abstraction is broken free<br/>
Unshackled, such a beautiful feeling and finally<br/>
There is no more claiming. No one claims or marks you<br/>
You have your own will and heart<br/>
You can choose<br/>
You are no more bound and silenced<br/>
You were never broken and you are strong</p><p>It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s passionate touch and touches<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s lustful kiss and kisses<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s heartful caress and caresses<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s fluid and wet tongue<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s lovely and caressing hugs<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s open mind and unclosed body<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s naked truth of the sexuality<br/>
It is happening, all the blessings of someone’s true sensuality and the sexual intensity. </p><p>It all came down before us, it is a pure love of finally finding your other half, your soulmate made or even sent from Heavens to last.<br/>
Explored and discovered.<br/>
It is called the Truth and Trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kindness, gentleness, tenderness, these are all things he got used to immediately. And his baby boy just adored his Papa. He truly protected them and loved with his full heart without any hesitation. Kuriza only knew for Jiren and it would stay that way. It was Frieza’s punishment. What would he do with the boy anyway? Make him into a tyrant? Never to know the full size of the other side of life? No, he will become as he should be, a good person filled with joy and innocence, with sunshine and play. To have good friends, a great life and the life purpose. Regarding Yamcha, Frieza faced off Jiren but when he saw who is his opponent, for the first time, it was for Frieza to be afraid. All of his plans fell to water, he even prepared the new bedroom with lots of toys with those multiple rubber gags but there will be another time and another place. The only thing he could do was this to both of them:<br/>
-	Give him to me! Give him back!<br/>
-	Just try – the threatening voice is still like ice and huge like a mountain. Frieza had to back down.<br/>
-	Just remember, the moment you leave this planet… I will catch you – he directed venomously to Yamcha.<br/>
-	I don’t need to go anywhere anymore. This is my home! I am safe from you, forever!<br/>
-	Leave us! – said protective Jiren with a growl.<br/>
With a heavy hearth, the Devil left him for good… to wait and prowl the universe… lurking for a chance in the darkness. With the glowing crimson eyes, he devilishly smirked. And what about the others and Bulma? Yamcha found a way through magical portals. In that way, he can always contact them and talk. Everyone is so glad for finally finding their own safe Heaven. </p><p> </p><p>Life is good at last.<br/>
They are happy.<br/>
Let the darkness conquer them some other time and place.<br/>
Until then… all is fine.</p><p>Take care.<br/>Keep and stay safe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>